guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Festival hat maker
(1) Are these guys permanent or do they disappear after the festival ends? I.e. Can I just "store" my hats with them and then free up the inv space? (2) Also, can they copy hats that are customized for a player not on your account? -> Can I borrow a friends hat and then copy it for myself? BigAstro 01:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :#Don't know, I think permanent. Don't know, not going to risk a hat to find out. :#No. :--Rainith 01:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) When i deleted my ritualist, i saved his dragon mask in storage. Is it possible to use that hat with the festival hats NPC? :--Thefez 7:52 PM, 21 December 2006 (PST) I think so-X H K ::nope, I used hats from a different character on my account and was told that the hat guy needed to see how they fit on the person's head, so they couldn't use them. --Rainith 22:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Any customized item can only be used by the current active character it is customized for - even if you delete that character and make one exactly the same, including the name, the new character still will be unable to use any customized item from the older character. Customization is based on each character's code in the GW servers and not based on the name. HanokOdbrook 15:04, 26 December 2006 (CST) From the Guildwars website They are pernament. The hat only has to be in your inventory. Inventory They can be used even for storing hats or you have to pay 10 coins every time you want a hat? Glenn 10:49, 23 December 2006 (CST) :yes.... they ca be used top store, but it costs 10 gold to make another... 10 gold really isnt that much... u can get that within 10 seconds outside any outpost usually...--Midnight08 13:19, 23 December 2006 (CST) This guy has my hats on his list now but I still have the hats in my inventory (he did not take them from me). He doesn't store the originals to my knowledge but can reproduce them upon request now. I would like to get these out of my storage altogether if I can now always get another from this guy but I don't know if eliminating ALL copies of the hat (including origianl) will result in the loss of the hat reproduction as well. Anyone know?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:54, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I have deleted ALL of my hats... he can still make them... thats the point of him. Allows you to clear room from your characters to make the hats you earned whenever you feel like it, freeing up that much needed storage space. And when u feel like being festive. just pay 10g to make a new copy =) --Midnight08 10:58, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. That cleared up the last doubts then. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:23, 27 December 2006 (CST) Faction screwed over Though I hate Factions and hate who the Faction game screwed over and ruined Prophacies, I still find it unfair there is no hat crafter in Kaineng. Anet should have jsut put one in the great temple of Balth. : I have the suspicion they just might add one if the Day of the Tengu and Dragon Festival become regular events. Right now Canthans don't have the storage problem Tyrians and Elonans have (3 hats each, 6 total per character if you have both campaigns). Factions alone only had two headgears so far (or one, if you didn't pre-order) and anyone who has another campaign in addition to Factions can just use the Festival Hat guy from that campaign instead. --91.0.99.124 04:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Nine festival hats without Factions, and eleven if you include it. -- Dashface 03:45, 3 January 2007 (CST) :There is currently a hat crafter in the Monastery, but his name is Ludor, same as the one from Lion's Arch. I am unsure whether to add him, since he may be temporary or at least renamed. Monk 00:01, 15 February 2007 (CST) Copy hats I just copied a Freezie Crown from my sisters account to my account. So either its possible cause i already had the Stylish Yule Cap, or its a bug. Gib Resahp 17:18, 1 January 2007 (GMT) :you get screenshots? --DragonWR12LB 18:31, 1 January 2007 (CST) Random Gaile Note Gaile Grey has been asked about putting the Festival Hat NPC's into the Guild Halls, and she seemed interested. She was curious, though, if people would be willing to pay for them. Verena Parsons 15:40, 6 January 2007 (MST) :Where did you hear that? [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 19:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::That's a rather silly idea though. Exactly how often would you even need that NPC? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:33, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::I never leave my GH without choosing a festival hat to wear for that day's questing :P BigAstro 21:14, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::The guild that I'm in has every NPC bought. I'm certain that someone would buy any new ones that popped up. -- Dashface 03:55, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::would give pvp characters the ability to wear them, which I'd appreciate.--Thom Bangalter 04:10, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::Word. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 19:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) GW:EN Crown I added the note about the GW:EN Crown being treated as armor, so people who tried to copy it like a festival hat would understand that it currently can not be done. -Lefick —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 198.4.44.2 ( ) }. :There are people who think that it's a festival hat when there's no festival going on? Hmm.... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:27, 28 August 2007 (CDT) So... If I got a festival hat from a friend and they go get it remade for 10g, will the new hat be customized for them?